Frosted Flowers
by changeofheart505
Summary: Elsa has everything in life. Popularity. A family. Good looks. But when she finds two children, two abused children, what will she do? Young!Rapunzel and Jack. ROTBTD. Possible Mericcup, EugenexElsa and Kristanna. Rated T for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Frost Flowers

_Summary: Elsa Arendelle has everything. She's popular, beatiful, at the top of her game. But when she crosses paths with two children, who are on the run from their abusive parents, will she let go of her selfish attitude? Or will she remain as the selfish Snow Queen? Young!Jack and Rapunzel. Child abuse. Modern AU._

**Kura: New fic. Hope you like it.**

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 1

"Hmm...no...go with the green one Anna." Elsa said to her sister. Anna nodded and pulled out a green dress. She and her sister were going out. Elsa and Anna went to Liberty High School. Elsa was a junior, and Anna was a sophmore.

"Elsa?" Anna turned to her sister, "I thought you had to do volunteer work at-"

"It's not important Anna." Anna turned and _glared_ at her sister. Elsa was taken aback.

"Yes. It is Elsa." With that, the orange-blond haired girl stomped off. 'Lazy, no good..."It's not important" she says...not important my ass...'

* * *

Elsa stared at the empty spot at which her sister once stood. Giving a 'hmph,' Elsa changed for a day in the city of Arendelle. What did Anna know anyways? Nothing, that's what. What would she get from volunteering at...wherever it is she was supposed to go? She had everything. Good looks. Wealth. Popularity. A sexy boyfriend. An amazing singing voice. She was a winner. She didn't need to volunteer. Nor would she ever.

* * *

"It's just so...ugh! Hiccup! What do I do?!" Anna asked her friend. Hamish Haddock, or Hiccup, just shrugged. "Wait for a miracle...I guess."

Anna pouted. She needed a genie...that's what she needed... She, Hiccup, their friends, Merida, Astrid, Eugene and Kristoff, all headed over to their destination: The Freedom Orphanage.

"I hope Rapunzel's still there," Anna whispered. Eugene shook his head, "She and her friend, what his name...Jake?"

"Jack." Merida stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah him," Eugene continued, "were adopted by the same family a few months ago." Anna pouted. She loved the small blond. She always drew her the sweetests things...

* * *

Elsa strutted down the streets, intending on going to the mall.

"Shhh..." She heard something.

"I don't wanna go back...she's mean..."

"I know, I know... come on...no one should be heeee...shoot." Elsa found herself staring at two children. A girl with long blond hair, and a boy with white hair. The girl had green eyes while the boys were blue. Both were pale and had freckles that scattered lightly on their cheeks. The girl hid behind the boy, who held a staff.

"Where are your parents?" Elsa asked. Silence,"Fine. Don't tell me. But you will tell Chief Haddock-"

"NOOOO!" Both children cried. Elsa turned to them. "Why not?"

The boy spoke up, "We don't wanna go back...it hurts...it's scary...it hurts...it hurts..." Elsa was shocked. Scary? It hurt?

"Okay..." Elsa was sure she would regret this...but..."how about we talk alone..." The children walked up to her. "I'm Elsa."

"I'm Jack."

"Rapunzel."

**Kura: Review. Sorry, no Jelsa! **


	2. Chapter 2

Frosted Flower

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

"Okay...why don't you want to go home?" Elsa asked a second time. She and the kids were at an ice-cream parlor.

"They...they told us to never tell..." the girl, Rapunzel, said.

"Well, you either tell me, or I _will_ take you to the police."

"Please, no!" The boy, Jack, cried. "They hit us!"

'That's it?' Elsa thought, 'They hit them? I mean, it's probably just a spanki-'

"Mommy burned Jack."

'What?' Elsa stared at the boy. "Are you two...related?" They shook their heads no.

"We had different mommies and daddies," Rapunzel said softly, "we wre adopted by the same people, hut they only like to be meanies to us..."

Jack nodded and motioned Elsa closer. Elsa leaned in. Jack brushed back Rapunzel's hair and, upon seeing the large purple bruise on her tender neck, Elsa gasped.

"Does anyone know?" The children shook their heads. No one else knew. No one else knew?! But but but, how?! WHY?!

Elsa stared at the two children.

Eyes were wide with fear. They stayed close together.

She couldn't break them apart.

Not now. Not now.

No.

Not ever.

"Come on," Elsa stood, "we're visiting someone I know."

Jack and Rapunzel got up and walked over to the door with Elsa.

Rapunzel looked up, her green eyes bright, "Who we seeing?"

Elsa smiled a small smile, "My sister."

* * *

Anna smiled as she watched the children run and play around. She missed Rapunzel, and now that she thought about it, she missed Jack as well.

Both always seemed so lonely unless they were together.

"Ye okay, lassie?" Merida walked over.

The two watched a blindfolded Eugene ran after the kids, Hiccup behind him, tapping his arm before running off, messing him up when he was actually close to a kid, and getting all the kids to laugh.

"Yeah," Anna sighed, "I just wish Punzie and Jack were still here. And Elsa."

"Ye got yer wish." Merida smirked and pointed to a pale-blond haired girl with fair skin. Two children were behind her.

"Anna!" Elsa ran over to her sister, Jack and Rapunzel right behind her. "We need your help!"

Anna stared at her and opened her mouth to reply when Rapunzel spoke up.

"We don't wanna go back..."

Anna looked down at the petite blond. Jack brushed back her hair, revealing the bruise he'd shown Elsa.

Anna felt as if she could hit someone. She looked at Elsa.

"We have to do something."

Kura: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Frost Flower

**Kura: New chapter.**

**Sakura: Hope you like it. Just a few more. I say... two or three more until this is over.**

Chapter 3

Anna and Elsa sat together in the orphanage's kitchen.

They had to do something. But what?

They never dealt with child abuse.

They were always happy.

They never had any issues to deal with unitl now.

"Where did you find them?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned to her, "By the mall, they're running away from home. Rapunzel's got the bruises and Jack's clearly not eating right, I could feel his ribs. It was very faint, but I could still feel them, and both looked so scared. I couldn't leave them alone!"

Anna nodded.

Hiccup and Merida walked in.

"Eugene is watching the kids, reading an old book." Hiccup explained.

Merida snorted, "Yeah, the one that boosts his ego."

"The tales of Flynnagin Rider?" Elsa wondered.

The duo nodded.

It was true, Eugene would always reinact seens from the book or have the kids do it while he narrated and directed.

Merida sat down. She sighed deeply as Hiccup sat next to her.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"We need proof." Anna said.

"Aren't they proof enough?" Elsa spoke her thoughts.

"No. Someone might think it's an act or something else." Hiccup replied and Merida sneered.

"Pitch and Gothel acted so nice, I knew something was off about them."

She slammed her fist down. The others jumped as she did.

Merida stood up, "We'll get the proof!"

Anna smiled and stood as well, "We'll need a camera."

Hiccup smiled as well, "And the kids. I know, it'll hurt to do this Elsa, but the best way to do this, is to get Gothel and Pitch out of their house so we can plant some bugs in there and get them arrested faster. I'll even call my dad if it'll help."

Elsa nodded and Hiccup called his father.

"Hey dad?"

_"What is it Hiccup?"_

"We need your help."

_"What did you do?"_

"NOTHING!"

_"Uh-huh. Go on."_

"It's these two kids. Remember Jack and Rapunzel?"

_"Ah yes, Jack, the boy who shoved snow down your pants and Rapunzel, the sweet lass who painted your face with rainbows and baby dragons."_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Hiccup groaned, his phone was on speaker, so everyone in the room heard that.

Stoick laughed.

"Anyways," Hiccup continued. "We have reasons to believe their adoptive parents are abusing them. Elsa, you remember her right? Well, she found them by the mall, Rapunzel has these bruises on her neck and she could faintly feel Jack's ribs. But we can only find out if this is true by bugging Pitch and Gothel's home."

_"Do what you must. I'll do what I can."_

"Thanks dad."


	4. Chapter 4

Frosted Flowers

**Kura: I say we have...two to three chapters to go.**

** Sakura: Enjoy. **

Chapter 4

"So?" Elsa turned to Hiccup, "what's going to happen?" Hiccup bit his lips. Should he tell her? No...she looked worried enough, but...ugh, he had to!

"The kids have to go back, nownownow, just let me explain!" Elsa, who was about to protest, snapped her mouth shut, "Thank you. We need to bug their place. The only way to do that is to get them to come here for the kids." Elsa bit her lips and nodded slowly.

"Okay...okay." She sighed and looked at the oblivious children she had brought with her.

"Hey," she looked up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Eugene, "They're gonna be fine. I know if anyone can put them in jail, it's Hicc's dad." Elsa gave him a shaky smile. She wished she had his confidence about this. She got up and walked over to a phone. She took a deep breath and dialed the number on the table with the name:

PITCH BLACK.

BRING!

BRING!

BRING!

BRI-

_"Hello?"_

"Erm...yes, am I speaking to Pitch Black?"

_"Yes, I am Pitch Black. Who is this?" _

"That doesn't matter. O was just wondering if you lost any children? We found two lost ones and-"

_"Did one have white hair and blue eyes?" _

"Yeeeeeessssss..."

_"Did one have blond hair and green eyes?" _

"Yes, yes. One does..."

_"Thank goodness you found them. They ran off and my girlfriend and I were worried sick. We were planning on getting married so the children didn't feel as if they weren't part of a family." _

"They're the Liberty Orphanage."

With that, Elsa hung up. She burried her face in her hands, wishing, hoping, that this, all of this, was just a nightmare and she would wake up soon. But it wasn't. It was reality. And Elsa wasn't sure if that was worse or not.

**Kura: Review. Pitch and Gothel arrive next chapter. And can anyone tepl whether or not Pitch was lying about him and Gothel and their plan? **

**Sakura: Those who get it right will get a shout-out next chapter!**


End file.
